un noel inoubliable
by blackmoon24
Summary: une danse à noel peut mené à beaucoup de chose


Noël, elle adorait cette fête, sur terre son plus grand plaisir était de décoré son appartement, et de passé un soirée calme au coin du feu un chocolat chaud dans les mains.

Mais sur Atlantis Noël était différent, d'abord il y avait toutes ses personnes, pas de feu de cheminé, mais il restait les décorations. Et pour ça il y en avait beaucoup, c'est John qui les avait installer avec l'aide d'enfants Athosien, elle avait rit quant-elle avait vu Rodney courir après John tenant sous un bras une petite fille et dans l'autre main une bombe de neige artificiel. Elle avait appris peu de temps après que John et cette petite fille avait décider de décoré le laboratoire de Rodney, et qu'ils n'y avait pas été de main morte mettant de la neige sur un peu tout, provoquant ainsi la colère du pauvre docteur McKay.

Quand elle avait eu à faire à Rodney et John pour réglé cette affaire dans son bureau, elle avait réussi à ce contenir mais à peine Rodney était partit et avait disparu dans le couloir menant à son « pauvre » laboratoire, elle n'avait plus pu se retenir et devant un John d'abord surpris elle avait éclaté de rire suivit de près par lui. Depuis ce moment là elle avait réaliser que le simple fait de connaître John la rendait heureuse, si elle ne le voyait pas pendant une journée elle devenait maussade presque déprimé.

Mais le soleil revenait quand le regard de John se posait sur elle, même si ils ne se parlaient pas il lui suffisait d'un regard pour retrouver le sourire.

Mais ce soir, bien qu'elle l'ai vu, qu'elle ait parler avec lui, elle n'arrivait pas à être bien.

Ce soir elle avait besoin de le sentir contre elle, de sentir ses mains sur elle et bien qu'elle sache qu'elle ne pouvait pas à cause du règlement, elle ne demandait que ça.

C'est pour cela qu'elle décida de s'isoler, sur leur balcon, la nuit était fraîche mais pas au point de lui donner des frissons.

Quand elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir, et qu'elle se retourna, son cœur manqua un battement.

Il s'approcha d'elle et sans un mot lui tendit la main l'invitant à l'accompagné dans une danse, ce auquel elle répondit en le rejoignant.

Il posa une main sur son bassin ne la forçant pas à se rapprocher mais ce simple contact provoqua chez l'un et chez l'autre un frisson de plaisir.

On entendait que la musique (soft place to fall d'Allison Moorer) qui se diffusait jusqu'à eux, la fête était loin, le monde lui même était loin à cette instant.

Aucun mot ne fut échanger pendant ce doux moment, leurs regards s'encrèrent et c'est doucement qu'il commencèrent à danser.

Puis plus le morceau avançait plus leurs corps se rapprochait, doucement, délicatement, elle glissa sa tète sur son épaule, il resserra son étreinte caressant par la même occasion son bassin.

Il respira ses cheveux, elle caressa sa nuque.

Ils étaient si bien dans les bras l'un de l'autre qu'ils n'entendirent pas que la musique avait changer, continuant leur slow pour ne pas avoir à ce séparer.

Il s'écarta tout de même d'elle mais sans interrompre leur danse, le regard parcourant le visage si délicat de la diplomate il dit :

Je n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir un jour danser avec vous.

Je vous fait si peur que vous ne m'auriez pas inviter avant.

Vous savez comme moi ce que dit le règlement, je n'ait pas peur de vous, j'ai juste peur de ce qui pourrait nous arrivez si nous allions plus loin.

Vous seriez prêt à aller plus loin s'il n'y avait pas ce règlement.

Je serait près à tous si ça veut dire être avec vous.

En entendant ses mots son cœur s'emballa, elle caressa délicatement du dos de la main la joue de John puis approcha son visage du sien.

Il l'arrêta à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres et dit :

Et le règlement ?

Nous sommes sur Atlantis à des années lumières de la terre, si tu es d'accord je propose qu'on fasse notre propre règlement….

Elle fut interrompu par les lèvres de John contre les siennes, se laissant aller enfin, ils échangèrent, leurs premiers baisers.

Depuis ce jour sur Atlantis tout changea, après beaucoup de discutions houleuse avec les responsable de l'armée sur terre, on arriva à un compromis : les relations entre supérieur et subordonné furent accepté, mais la terre ne devait jamais entendre dire qu'un problème était survenu pendant une mission à cause de ses relations.

Bien sur Caldwell et Kavana n'acceptèrent pas ses changements et demandèrent leur transfert définitif sur terre, ce qui fut très bien accueilli par les occupant d'Atlantis.

Et la Terre n'eu jamais à regretté son compromis.

C'est aussi depuis ce jour que pour deux personnes Noël devint une fête inoubliable.


End file.
